1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, recording apparatuses are used which record on a recording medium. Among these, a recording apparatus is used which is provided with a maintenance unit which carries out maintenance on a recording head.
For example, in JP-A-2011-16314, a recording apparatus is disclosed which is provided with a line head as a recording head and a cap as a maintenance unit.
Here, in a type in which a recording head moves, that is, a so-called serial type printer in which recording is completed while alternately repeating a recording operation in which ink is discharged while the recording head moves, and a paper sheet transport operation of a predetermined amount, the maintenance unit is disposed outside a recording region, as necessary, the recording head is moved to the position of the maintenance unit, and maintenance is performed. However, in a type in which a recording head is not moved, that is, a so-called line head type printer which is formed by disposing an ink discharge nozzle so as to cover the entire region of the width of the paper sheet, as shown in JP-A-2011-16314 and JP-A-2013-78861, it is necessary to configure so as to switch between a platen (support section for the recording medium) and a maintenance unit.
In addition, in a recording apparatus in which a line head is provided as the recording head, there are cases where it takes time to move the line head to a maintenance position since the weight of the line head is great. In addition, even in a recording apparatus with a configuration in which a recording head other than a line head is provided, there are cases where the recording head tends to be heavy and it takes time to move the recording head to the maintenance position due to resolution enhancement in recent years. For this reason, in a recording apparatus of the related art which is provided with a maintenance unit which carries out maintenance on a recording head, it is desired to reduce the time taken for maintenance of the recording head.
However, in the ink jet printers described in JP-A-2011-16314 and JP-A-2013-78861, retreat positions of a maintenance unit being set on the lower side of a recording head particularly becomes a barrier with respect to suppressing the apparatus height dimension. In addition, the recording apparatus in JP-A-2011-16314 has a configuration in which a support section and a cap of a recording medium are rotationally moved and are switchable, and during maintenance has a configuration which is complete even without the line head being moved due to the support section of the recording medium being moved, but in order to be able to execute rotational movement, a large space is necessary particularly in the height direction leading to an increase in the size of the recording apparatus.